Everything for Nothing
by paccagnan
Summary: NaruSaku rated M for language. Naruto has orders to take Sakura down and viceversa will they give up their whole lives for nothing?
1. prolouge

**(A/N) Alright this is a NaruSaku fic but has no relation at all to the storyline of the show. For a start the whole nine tailed fox thing never happened and Naruto is from the village hidden in the Sand and is Gaara's teammate if that makes any sense. Sakura is still in the leaf village and both are Jounin rank, Sakura even has a nickname you will see in the fic. Also please keep in mind that this my first fic so don't flame me ok? Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything Naruto related.**

**" speech ' thought**

**Everything for nothing**

_Sand Hokage's office_

"We want no survivors and no proof you were ever there understood?"

"Yes sir" Naruto and Gaara said simultaneously

"Good you two will rest tonight and leave in the morning, and remember the sands reputation is on the line so don't screw up"

They bowed respectably and departed picking up their mission details on the way out.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Naruto's Apartment_

Naruto stormed in to the apartment in an extremely bad temper having just come off worse in a brawl with Gaara.

'It's not that he's stronger than me' he thought to himself

'I've just been off my form lately, maybe if I had a teammate I could get along with then I wouldn't focus so much on outdoing Gaara all the time'.

Naruto and Gaara had been and still are childhood rivals, but they had been made to work together because frankly they were the best the village had and no one else could keep up with them.

Naruto laid back on his couch for a few minutes thinking about nothing in particular until his eyes fell on his folder of mission details. Deciding he had nothing better to do he picked the folder up and opened it.

Inside was a picture of a girl who in Naruto's opinion was the most beautiful girl Naruto had ever seen with cherry blossom color hair and deep emerald eyes. Below the picture was a list of instructions regarding the mission.

_Haruno Sakura a.k.a. the flower hidden in the leaves (Pictured above)_

_Your mission is as follows Haruno Sakura is the most dangerous jounin rank ninja in the leaf village and we have a client paying a large sum to have her 'removed' from the picture. Your mission objectives are listed below._

_Haruno Sakura will be led away from the village, you must intercept her at all costs if she gets away we won't get another opportunity._

_When intercepted you are to assassinate and anyone else traveling with her without hesitation._

_Lastly, once she is neutralized return with her body as the ANBUs may be able to learn a great deal of secrets from her remains._

_Note: If capture is possible bring her back alive, but only attempt this if there is a 100 chance of success no excuses._

_Good luck_


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N Alright everyone with chapter 1 of the story but before that I want to get a few things cleared up. For starters I have not seen the whole Naruto series I have only seen up to when they meet Lee and Neji and friends, so if I make a mistake like I did in the prologue with the kazekage thing please feel free to email me and I will correct it in the next update making the story that much better okay? Second I got some reviews but nearly as many as I wanted but I figured I should start the fic first but you people have to understand reviews are my inspiration and if I don't them get I stop writing so if u want the story to continue you have to review. Alright now that I got all that worked out on with the story**

**Everything for Nothing**

**Chap 1**

**Sakura's P.O.V**

"Argh this is so boring" Konohamaru yawned

"Ya it is" agreed Udon "but it's our job so stop complaining"

"Both of you shut up your giving me a headache" Moegi snapped

'Only those three could make a C-rank mission harder than it has to be' Sakura sighed as the three genin continued bickering.

"Look guys if you stop arguing the trip will go way faster ok?" Sakura said at last pleading they would agree.

"Sorry Sakura-sensei" Moegi apologized "but this really is pointless work for ninja I can't even imagine why it got a

C-rank I mean walking a guy no one has ever heard of, just twenty miles from the village"

"I can see why your saying that, but we are going through hostile territory that's why it's a C-rank mission" Sakura explained "actually this reminds me of my first C-rank where we had the same mission, same route, same destination" she finished with her eyes closed trying to remember more.

"Ya but I still don't see the-..."

"Why did you stop... oh you have got to be kidding me" Sakura exclaimed

Directly ahead of them stood a boy with flaming red hair and piercing blue eyes that Sakura instantly recognized as Gaara of the sand.

"Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi I want you to take our client and run back to the village as fast as can understood?"

"Understood" came swift three reply's then they were gone retreating as fast as possible

"Alright Gaara if you want to go after them now you have to go through me first" said Sakura

After a moments pause the icy reply came "what ever gave you the idea that they were our target, no Sakura we are after you"

"We" Sakura asked quizzically

"Ya we" came the answer from behind her

Sakura whirled to see a blonde haired boy wearing an orange clad outfit blocking her escape route.

To both the sand ninjas utter amazement Sakura burst out laughing saying "Oh Gaara how sad that you had to bring back up just to deal with little old me" while trying to look as harmless as possible.

"Oh you think your funny don't you, you think your so good huh" Gaara spat "If you want to know he's only here to carry what's left of you back to our village after I'm done with you"

Just at that moment Naruto yawned "Now that you mentioned it Gaara I am a little tired today she's all yours"

"Damn right" growled Gaara still infuriated by Sakura

And with that Sakura vanished a second before Gaara followed it had begun. Both moving too fast for the normal person to follow Naruto laid occasionally seeing flashes of light from kunai meeting kunai.

After a few moments of this it was over Naruto heard one of the kunai hit its target and both ninja reappeared watching and waiting for the hit to take effect. When the kunai wound opened it was not Sakura as Naruto had expected who fell ,but Gaara bleeding from a deep wound to his neck, Gaara had died before he even hit the ground.

Naruto was in temporary amazement long enough for Sakura to make her way to him and cup his chin her hand gently.

She smiled at him smugly "I'll still let you surrender if your scared"

**A/N- I know the chapter was kind of short but the chapters are going to get longer as I go. Also about me killing off Gaara please don't flame me for it I just couldn't keep him in the story. So remember if you want the story to continue REVIEW**

**later**


	3. Final Word

hey, thanks to everyone who reviewed but i have some bad news I am not going to continue the story anymore as i dont believe in the pairing so much after watching more of the show. I dont have anything againt Naru/Saku i just dont think it works. I am also a huge Gundam Seed fan and am thinking about writing a "what if" story as my next project. The main idea of it will be from the episode where Kira returns Lacus in his revolt, and Athrun asks him to come with them. My story will follow how different the show would have been if Kira accepted if any of you are gundam seed fans also please review on this story and tell me if i should write the GS "what if" story. anyway if i get enough ecouragment the new story will get started within a few weeks. ltr paccagnan 


End file.
